A poly resistor always suffers a depletion effect that a resistance of the poly resistor is varied with a voltage difference between the poly resistor and a substrate. Therefore, when the poly resistor is used in a feedback path of a linear amplifier, this depletion effect may degrade the linearity of the linear amplifier.